What Happens in the Crib
by clomle44
Summary: Stays in the crib.   One shot request from one of the two a/o smut goddesses out there.


Just a piece of smutty smut that came from this demand:

I want you to write A/O smut with Munch in it, but not with Munch **IN** it, if you get my drift...

Let's just say that Rae D Magdon has some very strange ideas. This one's for her. And all other people who enjoy some good ol' fashioned smut.

I just wanna add though: I don't always write smut. I don't write JUST smut. I enjoy writing non-smut. But I do take requests, and people keep ASKING FOR SMUT. So yeah, smut you get. Not that most of you complain.

Rated: X. Definitely NSFW.

Beta: Dev

Alex perched on the side of Olivia's desk and tried to keep her hands off of the detective who was lounging in the chair in front of her. It was hard not to reach a arm over, just to touch her skin, her hand, brush a tendril of hair back. It was hard not to adjust her shirt collar from its day's worth of dishevelment or to do the absolutely reckless and lean in to kiss the woman.

It hadn't been that long since they'd started seeing each other, although that phrase itself didn't seem to adequately describe what they were. Alex had no idea what they were but, God, she was willing to do almost anything to keep it going. They were sleeping together and Alex at the very least was definitely not sleeping with anyone else.

She was fairly sure Olivia wasn't sleeping with anyone else. Partly, she knew because, when Olivia wasn't at work, she was with Alex - and a very significant amount of that time was spent having sex with each other - but also because she just knew Olivia wasn't.

At least for the moment, Alex had the gorgeous detective's full attention and, while that was the case, the blonde ADA fully intended to take every advantage of it. And if that meant that she had to find nearly every excuse to make her way down to the One-Six, then she would find every excuse. This evening, though, she'd offered no excuse: she'd just wanted to see Olivia.

Unfortunately, Olivia was on take and had paperwork up to her eyeballs. Alex also knew that the brunette was stuck with John Munch all night and figured that delivering dinner with a smile would at least be one way to continue being in the brunette's good graces.

"So you just came down here to bring me Pad Siew?" Olivia teased. Her eyes trailed up the blonde's legs and Alex smiled slightly in response.

"Well, apparently to bring you dinner and be ogled," she responded in kind.

"You love the ogling."

"Mmm, I love other things more."

Olivia's eyes smiled. "Well, Counsellor, I'm a bit stuck here tonight. Although, after last night…"

"That was _your_ fault," Alex countered. "I wasn't the one who left me all alone. You're the one who had to go to work."

"I wasn't the one wearing…" Olivia's lower lip ended up squeezed between her teeth and Alex held back from groaning.

"You like it when I wear -"

"Shhh!" Olivia said, putting her hand on Alex's knee where the skirt had just ridden up slightly. The blonde felt her skin tighten under the touch. "Munch is just over there and I really don't want _him_ thinking about you wearing…"

Alex grinned. "Thanks. I appreciate that." She shifted on the desk, trying to make her ass a little less visible. "Is he looking this way?"

"Nope, but the last thing I want is for him to start doing so." Olivia stretched back and Alex watched the shirt she was wearing ride up. The blonde bit her lip, trying to keep her breath even.

She was frustrated. She'd worn her favourite lingerie the previous night and it had worked a treat. Olivia had taken the bait like Alex had intended and they'd been well on the way to hot, steamy, incredibly amazing sex when the brunette's phone had rung and work had called her away.

She knew that she, at the very least, had been left horribly sexually frustrated. She could only hope that Olivia felt the same way. It would feel so much better if she knew that Olivia felt the same level of need, the same level of want.

She felt a fingertip on her knee.

"Stop thinking about it," Olivia said, her voice low and sexy.

Alex leaned forward, her hands gripping the side of the desk. "Thinking about what detective?"

Glancing over the blonde's shoulder to make sure no-one was looking, Olivia matched her move, leaning forward until her mouth was right next to the ADA's ear. "What you were doing to me last night before I left."

"Olivia."

The voice made Alex jerk back, blushing to the roots of her blonde hair. The detective, however, just smiled and stood.

"John?"

Alex turned her head to see Munch looking through his top drawer. He hadn't turned around yet. She felt her blush fade a little.

"Have you seen the damn photocopier key? I have to make a bunch of these notices and I can't find it."

"They put in a new one a month ago, Munch. It's got a code. Same one as the stationary cupboard."

The older man looked up. "Thanks," he said, before wandering off.

"You're jumpy," Olivia said to Alex, looking down slightly at the blonde, something she could only achieve when she stood and Alex was sitting or, in this case, leaning on the desk awkwardly.

"Jumpy is not the right word," Alex replied dryly. "And, since you're unlikely to be home tonight, I'm going home to be something other than jumpy there."

She leaned down, after checking the area was empty, and kissed the brunette gently on the cheek. She was turning to leave when a hand caught hers.

"Don't go." Olivia looked like she was on the verge of a pout. "Stay for a little while."

Alex tilted her head to the side. "Liv…"

"Please. It's going to be tomorrow night till we can see each other. Spend a few minutes?"

She wanted to. She loved seeing Olivia as much as she could, but the tension from the night before, combined with the teasing the detective had given her moments before, had resulted in her feeling rather aroused.

And being near Olivia and aroused at the same time was very difficult.

"A few minutes," she granted, smiling at the grin she got from the detective.

"Thank you."

Leaning back up against Olivia's desk, Alex watched the detective open her dinner and grab a fork.

"You want some?"

Alex shook her head, "I had a late working lunch. I'm salad-bound for dinner."

"Mmm," Olivia swallowed her bite and tilted her head back, eyes closed.

Alex took in a sharp breath, causing the detective's eyes to open and an eyebrow to rise quizzically.

"Stop that," the lawyer grumbled.

"What?"

"You know how you're eating. You're eating like the noodles are… sexy."

"They're very sexy noodles."

"You're teasing me." Alex stood up. "I'm going."

The box of noodles was on the desk faster than Alex could stand up straight. Olivia was on her feet moments after. Her hand grabbed the blonde's, squeezing. "Don't, I'm sorry. Don't."

"You're a tease."

The detective was close. She couldn't move any closer to the blonde without having them full body pressed against each other. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm feeling last night too, you know. I... Leaving was hard."

Alex nodded. The physical proximity of Olivia was nearly too much. She could just swallow and pray that she could walk out with some dignity.

"Come with me," Olivia urged.

"What?" The blonde looked up. "You're working, you're on!"

"It's quiet…"

"You can't leave!"

"I didn't mean we were leaving," Olivia grinned. "Come upstairs with me."

It took Alex a few seconds to catch up. "The crib?" she replied incredulously.

"It's free, it has a lock. Alex, please."

The lawyer held back a moan. Olivia begging was almost always enough to get her undone, but to get her undone in the precinct's overnight room? That was going a little far.

Olivia leaned in and whispered in the blonde's ear again. "I'll make it worth your while."

A flood of wetness pooled between Alex's legs. She could feel a throbbing and it was pushing her very close to the detective's wants.

"More than once," the brunette added, her soft breath caressing the delicate shell of Alex's ear.

This time, the soft moan was not contained. "Olivia," Alex said, trying to steady her voice, "we really shouldn't."

"I know…" Olivia's breath was unsteady. "But I can't stop thinking about it. And I don't think you can either."

Alex couldn't fault that logic. Well, she probably could, but she wasn't intending to try very hard.

She reached out and squeezed the detective's hand. "Take me upstairs."

Grabbing her phone and shoving it into her pocket, Olivia took the slightly trembling blonde by the hand and pulled her towards the stairs. It took them very few moments to get up the stairs and to the crib.

Alex gasped as she found herself pressed against the inside of the door, Olivia's body hard against hers. She heard the click of the lock right before the brunette grabbed her wrists and pressed them to the door above her head. She moaned loudly.

"Kiss me." She couldn't wait to feel the brunette's mouth on hers.

The hot, insistent lips that touched her were enough to make another flood of wetness pulse between her legs. Olivia's kiss was hard, frantic. Alex felt the brunette shift, so that her wrists were held loosely in one hand, while Olivia's other hand came up to cup Alex's face as they kissed.

The blonde made no moves to free her wrists, loving the aggressive heat of Olivia's need. When Olivia's other hand let her go, dropping to roughly grasp Alex's breast through her blouse, the lawyer let her own hands fall to the detective's shoulders.

"Fuck!" she groaned. "Jesus, Liv."

Olivia's mouth was urgently moving against the edge of her jaw, inching towards her neck. Alex was ready now. She wanted Liv to touch her intimately now. She was fairly sure that she'd come within seconds.

Olivia, though, was not keen on going fast.

She moaned in Alex's ear, while hand gently massaging the blonde's breast brought the nipple to a hard point, palming it, making it work. Alex tilted her head back, letting the brunette work her lips and teeth down the long, white length of the lawyer's neck.

When she felt the sting of a bite on her collar bone, followed by the soothing rasp of a tongue, she couldn't help but moan again. They needed to be quiet, but Alex couldn't help the soft whimpers coming from her mouth. Olivia's knee had insinuated itself between her legs, and was pushing her skirt up as it made a path towards her centre.

When it pressed up, she gasped, grinding down against the invasion. Olivia, so damn controlled in so many ways, was shaking against the blonde.

This was not something Alex ever thought she'd find herself doing. A pistol in the court, smooth when she needed to be, Alex knew how to call in a favour when required and play hardball when the situation called for it. What she didn't quite know was how she'd ended up with Olivia Benson pushing her against the door of the NYPD crib room undoing her blouse buttons.

She moaned again, her hands gripping the backs of the brunette's shoulders and arching into the touch. When Olivia's hand slid inside her now-open shirt and found the lace-covered mound of Alex's breast, the blonde gasped, her eyes closed, head falling back against the door with a soft thud. As the brunette's palm worked her nipple into a hardened peak, Alex felt the moisture that was already pooling between her legs shift, her need hardening as the brunette drove her forward.

"Olivia," she gasped. She needed more. She needed more contact, more of the detective. Her hands scrambled, pulling the detective's shirt, finding buttons, pulling them open, getting in the way of the detective's touch. They pulled apart, breathing harshly as hands found blouses, buttons, bras. Alex dropped her hands to the snap on the detective's pants, popping them open and unzipping them with one smooth motion. She grabbed the brunette's wrist, about to tug her towards the bed when she found her own hands above her head all of a sudden.

"Uh-uh," Olivia said, her breathing still fast. "I want you right here."

All Alex could do was moan.

"I've been thinking about having you," Olivia's mouth found her ear, biting the lobe then sucking it into her mouth tenderly, "all day. I can't think about anything else. I want you here, against the door. Later, on the bed."

Their mouths fused again before Alex could even force her addled brain into making a reply. She threaded her hands through brunette locks as she felt the cool faux-wood of the door on her naked back, Olivia's naked torso pressed into her.

The brunette's nipples were hard, brushing her own, and she moaned into the hot cavern of Liv's mouth.

"Please," she whimpered, tearing away for oxygen. She almost didn't know what she was asking for but, when Olivia's hand re-insinuated itself between them, finding a breast and bringing the nipple to an exquisitely sensitive peak, she knew she was part-way there.

Her hips bucked.

"Liv…" she moaned.

"Shh, baby, shh. We have to be quiet. No-one can hear us."

Dragging Olivia's hand from her breast, where it continued to torment her, Alex moved it to her skirt, wishing the obtrusive garment was on the floor instead of preventing further contact. As if by psychic powers, or just similar understanding, the brunette fumbled for the zip, and managed to get the skirt down to a puddle on the floor.

Before she had a chance to step out of it, Alex found herself back against the door, Olivia's hand sliding across her stomach in a way that caused the muscles under the touch to quiver. Then Olivia's fingers were at the edge of her panties.

Alex held her breath, anticipating the touch, the feel of the brunette just where she needed her. Then she let it out in a groan and a whoosh when those fingers - those talented fingers - skirted right past her centre down to her thighs. Olivia scratched her nails up the top of one white thigh, above the level of Alex's stockings, making the blonde jerk and bite her lip. She wanted to beg, she wanted desperately to beg, but she also knew that was what Olivia wanted and, perversely, she was holding out.

The brunette's mouth was still moving urgently on her collar bone, up her neck. Biting, licking, sucking, it made its way back to her ear.

"I need you," Olivia gasped.

Grabbing the brunette's wrist, Alex moved the detective's hand until it was cupping her centre and pushed it in.

"Not as much as I need you," she panted in reply.

The delicate moan Olivia gave at finding the blonde so wet was enough; it was absolutely enough. She brought her knee up to push on the brunette's hip, thrusting against the hand that wasn't giving nearly enough pressure or stimulation for Alex's needs. She heard Olivia gasp and felt a hand grasp her knee, squeezing, testing, as a tongue traced the line of the blonde's jaw.

And then Olivia was pushing her knee down, confusing the lawyer, making her gasp, making her want to beg. She couldn't let this stop: she was too far gone now. It was the detective pushing down her underwear that reassured her.

With a quick move, the panties were off and Olivia's hands were grasping, pulling at Alex's thighs until the blonde got the idea. With a small lift, the brunette's hands supporting her buttocks, Alex wrapped her legs around Olivia's waist and felt herself thrust against the door with a small 'thud'.

John Munch was a simple man. He wasn't a stupid man, just a simple man. He knew people laughed at his conspiracy theories and thought he was just a little crazy for them, but sometimes he really felt he had proof that the world was, at the very least, conspiring against _him_.

For instance, why was a senior detective now spending half his day photocopying? Why was it so important that all these damn notices got posted and, more importantly, why the hell did he have to do it?

And why were all the photocopiers broken?

Grumbling, Munch climbed the stairs up to the dingy corridor outside the crib and several storage rooms that he'd never been in. Why the last remaining photocopier in reasonable walking distance was stuck in the corner of this dingy corridor escaped him, but he suspected it had something to do with available power points.

The electricity in this building was another thing about which John Munch had some theories.

And some pithy phrases.

At least the corridor was out of the way and, with so few people still in the building, he could type in his 150, walk away and come back in a half-hour. Approaching the copier, he thought he heard some noise from the crib, but assumed that it was someone trying to get a bit of sleep. It was quite astounding how often people slept there and at what times of the day.

Slapping the piece of paper down on the glass of the photocopier, he typed in 150 and closed the machine. Pressing the green button, he stepped back and waited for his copies, frowning as he heard another thump in the crib.

One piece of paper came out. And then the machine stopped.

Scowling, the detective stepped forward and typed in 150. Then he opened his mouth as he watched the number flip back to one and spit out just one more page. Tentatively, he pushed the green button again and yet another single copy made its way out.

Three.

The machine was refusing to do multiples.

Typing in a variety of multiple numbers, it took Munch another ten copies until he hit the photocopier in silent rage and wondered what the world really did have against him.

He was going to have to do this one-by-one. One goddamn copy by one. Slowly. While he had to stand there.

"Oh fuck!"

Munch's head shot up.

That had come from the crib. That had definitely come from the crib and it hadn't been a cry of someone stubbing their toe or realising what time it was: it was the distinct cry of someone having sex.

A very female someone.

Three thuds, rhythmic, resounded against the door, and John Munch actually found himself blushing. Almost on remote now, he pressed the green button.

There were more groans, more muffled noises, and then, then he heard it: "Oh, God, Liv…"

Liv? Olivia?

That was Olivia in there?

And then Munch's brain caught up with his ears…

If that was Olivia then - o holy God! - that was Cabot's voice. He would know that voice anywhere, having had it walk him through court so many times.

Alex Cabot and Olivia Benson were having sex in the crib.

And he… had to stand there… pressing the green button… and listening.

He didn't know if this was heaven or hell.

Alex couldn't help herself. Olivia was teasing. The blond was so wet, so ready, so needy, and yet still her lover wouldn't be where she needed her. Olivia's hands were so busy, everywhere, on her breasts, on her thighs. The detective's top had ridden up and the firm abs of Olivia's stomach were pressing so deliciously against Alex's wet curls. But the pressure was only enough to keep the blonde on edge, so aroused she could scream, and never enough to alleviate.

"Oh God, Liv…" she moaned.

"Shh, baby!" Olivia's mouth came up to cover the blonde's in a hot, open-mouthed kiss that made the lawyer moan in her mouth. "You need to be quiet," the brunette panted, her breath hot against Alex's cheek.

The detective pushed her lover harder into the door, loving the gasp she elicited. When she was sure that her one hand under Alex's ass would support her, she brought her other round and slid it between them, wedging it until it was cupping the wet, swollen, wanting centre that she'd dreamed about.

Her mouth made it to Alex's just before the blonde's gasping moan was able to echo in the air. She stroked with her tongue, pressing with her fingers at the same time until she felt the blonde start to tremble against her.

Alex broke the kiss with a gasp.

"Stop… teasing… fuck… Liv… Jesus…"

Though the words were quiet, Olivia couldn't help grin against the blonde's shoulder. Nothing turned her on faster than Alex turned on. And when Alex was _this _turned on, it was like magic.

She took no more time in sliding two fingers in a very hot, tight, wet channel that accepted her by clenching down and causing both women to moan simultaneously.

With little movement available to Olivia's hand without letting Alex down, she settled for pumping her fingers, curling them up, being as rough as she could, while the palm of her hand pushed against the blonde's straining bundle of nerves.

Alex's legs were around her waist, gripping with each pulse, the blonde's nails leaving half-moon marks as she gripped, straining, gasping, pushing back and shuddering.

Biting down on the pulse point of Alex's neck, not caring if she left a mark, Olivia swore lightly and pushed her fingers all that harder. She could feel her lover getting tighter, muscles straining harder, a soft sheen of sweat breaking out.

Alex was close.

Alex was going to come.

Alex coming apart in Olivia's hands was possibly the greatest thing the brunette had ever experienced and every time was just as amazing as the last.

This time was no different.

She knew, even though Alex was desperately trying to be controlled, that the noises that were coming out of the blonde's mouth were far too loud. She didn't care.

"Liv.. God… Liv… yes… God…" Alex finished off with a gasp, shuddering the last of her climax into the brunette's hand as her chants died off and her clenching slowed until she was just twitching around Olivia's fingers.

"Unh..." Olivia groaned. "God, I love it when you do that."

"Do what?" Alex replied huskily, still gripping her lover with arms and legs, still wrapped around the brunette's fingers tightly.

"Come all over me." She flexed her fingers, watching the blonde shudder in response. Her hand was soaked.

"God… Liv… stop…"

Olivia buried her head in her lover's shoulder, unwilling to do as she was told but knowing she had to anyway. "Why?"

"Because I can't take any more."

Sighing, Olivia gently withdrew her fingers and let the blonde settle on unsteady legs. "You never let me have fun," she teased.

"I'm sorry. What exactly were we just doing?" Alex Cabot's eyebrow raised, a particular move that always brought out mixed emotions in the brunette. She found it slightly intimidating and, at the same time, enticing.

"Oh yeah," Olivia grinned cheekily. "_That_ was definitely fun." She ran her fingernails up and down the blonde's thighs.

"Mmm…" Alex put her hand out, taking the brunette's hip and guiding her backwards. When they got to one of the bunkbeds she stopped short of hitting her lover's head on the top bunk. "Down."

Olivia bit her lip, liking the new, in-control Alex. She obeyed, sliding into the bunk and turning, so that she was lying down. The blonde knelt down next to her, ducking under the upper bed and lying down, putting her weight on her lover and snaring her lips in a hot kiss that suggested she wasn't yet satisfied with their actions, only relenting when Olivia gasped.

Alex's nails scraped across her abdomen, between the open shirt, under the singlet Olivia always wore. Her hand moved down, towards the already open zip of the detective's pants, unwilling to wait too much longer before claiming her prize.

Just as she reached the edge of Olivia's underwear, the brunette's breath held, muscles tense in anticipation. Then teasingly, she altered the path of her hand, sliding it back up and pushing the brunette's bra up over two perfect breasts, exposing them to the cool air.

Dropping her head down, she captured a nipple, already straining in eagerness, between her lips.

Olivia's moan was guttural, her abdominal muscles twitching under the blonde's hand.

Suckling rhythmically, Alex let her fingers wander down, sliding under the detective's boy shorts, slipping lower to tangle in damp curls and glorying in Olivia's gasped response.

Letting the nipple she was worrying slide out of her teeth, coming off her lips with a slight 'pop', she moved to the other, running her tongue over perfect smooth skin, her fingers slipping down and running through wetness, slick and hot skin, sliding to an entrance that begged for her and then up to the taut bundle of nerves that strained for her touch.

Rocking against Olivia, Alex gave in and thrust two fingers into the brunette, unable to be without the warmth, the tightness, the amazing feeling that was her lover. The cries that it brought forth were emotional, hoarse and purely primal.

John Munch pushed the button on the photocopier for the uncounted umpteenth time. He was almost certain that the tips of his ears were bright, bright red. He knew he was up to one-hundred-and-something but he'd lost count somewhere around the time he'd heard Alex Cabot moan her orgasm into the evening air.

At one point, he'd tried to leave, but had found his feet frozen to the floor, his finger rhythmically stabbing the green button on the photocopier machine. He could hear noises, more muffled than before, but in Olivia's unmistakable tone, coming from the room.

John Munch felt distinctly uncomfortable.

As the cries became more vocal, more obvious, he swallowed, pushing the button faster and faster and faster until…

Until he felt the angry vibrations against his hip.

Realising that his phone was ringing, he grabbed it roughly and opened it.

"Munch," he growled in a low tone. Listening to the frantic voice on the other end of the line, he frowned. "What?"

Whoever they were, they were desperately after the very papers that Munch was copying and they wanted them now.

"But I'm nearly done!" he argued, his whisper a hoarse, rasping one.

It was to no avail. Slamming the phone shut and shoving it back in his hip holster, he grabbed the papers that were sitting in the copy tray, and walked away from the machine.

He couldn't help give but one passing glance at the door to the crib, uncertain if he was utterly thrilled or utterly dismayed at this turn of events.

Olivia gripped the sheets as she felt Alex's tongue swirl around her navel. One hand had wound its way into blonde locks, not gripping, but just tangled, moving with the head that bobbed its way ever south.

"Fuck," she groaned, feeling the blonde's teeth grip her underwear.

She looked down, blinking at the sight of Alex, whose fingers were still thrusting, slowly, almost painfully, stretching in a way that was nothing but pleasurable, and deliberately avoiding that one place inside that would send the detective over the edge nearly straight away.

When the lawyer dispensed with all further wait, and pushed aside the bridge to Olivia's boyshorts, the brunette nearly came right then and there.

It was the constriction of the movements, the tight thrusting of the fingers, and Alex forcing her tongue in between folds to rake over Olivia's clitoris over and over and over, that finally made the detective come, hard, fast and shuddering. One of her hands gripped the metal support of the bed and the other tried not to fist in the blonde locks being held.

It took a few minutes for Alex to bring her down gently, before the blonde worked her way up the bed to settle next to her lover, sighing happily. It took a few more minutes before Alex blushed brightly and buried her face in the brunette's shoulder.

"What?" Olivia chuckled. "Don't tell me you didn't enjoy that because I know you did."

"No, I did, I did," Alex reassured, muffled. "It's just… we're in the crib."

Olivia laughed again, tightening her hold on her lover, kissing the top of a blonde head lovingly. "I know… but I couldn't help myself. Sometimes I just feel the need to have you… anywhere… everywhere."

"I can't believe you talked me into it," Alex replied accusingly.

"You didn't take much talking," came the retort.

Alex didn't reply, just snuggled down into the embrace. "I have to go soon."

"Yeah, I'd better get back to work. Wouldn't want anyone to suspect anything. I think Munch is still downstairs."

Alex sat up, looking down and then kissing the brunette's cheek lightly. "Don't worry, babe. I'm pretty sure he doesn't suspect a thing."


End file.
